Searching Hearts
by wishiwasbella1997
Summary: Bella is a witch who leaves Forks to protect everyone. Especially Edward. 15 years later, they find each other again. But are their hearts still searching? my first fanfiction.canon pairring.
1. prologue: leaving my love

**A/N**

**hey! this is my first ff so i hope you like! please do not be afraid to be mean when you review! i don't care! i will try to update asap but no promises. here it is!**

**Disclaimer: if i were her holyness Stephanie Meyer, do you really think i would bother writing here when i could easily get my book published instead?**

I looked all around Forks High for the last time. I was gonna miss it here. But I had to go. I was to dangerous to stay here. I would be risking my life leaving, but risking everyone I knew and loved if I stayed. I took a deep breath as i remembered all the great things that had happened here. The time Mike Newton got pushed into the girl's locker room and saw Jessica Stanley naked, the time Angela Weber ran the report about Eric Yang stuffing is speedo to make himself "more appealing to the lady's". Or the time I first saw Edward. _Come on, Bella! Stop thinking about HIM! You're only making this harder on yourself! _I mentally scolded myself for thinking about HIM. HE was the reason I had to leave. We were- and still are - madly in love. But I was to dangerous. EVERY TIME I GET A LIFE AGAIN, **_THEY_**SHOW UP! This time, they went way to far. You see, I'm a witch. Eighty years ago, I made the worst mistake any witch has ever done. I let a human know our secret. My "one true love", James, saw me casting a spell. I thought I could trust him, so i did. He told the entire village! The very next day, I caught him cheating on me with an ungrateful whore named Victoria. Two days later, they were both killed by **_THEM._**

_*flashback*_

_I looked around as I picked the last little bit of Nightshade for my next potion. I quickly ran back to my cabin and put it down behind the sheets in the linen closet. Then I turned back to the kitchen and began to brew a love potion. I had heard the mayor and his wife were having some troubles. I knew it wasn't my business but I had to help. I had added all the ingredients and was about to say the spell when I heard a gasp behind me. I spun around and saw James, my boyfriend, standing there with a shocked look on his face. "Y-y-your a witch!" he said, shocked. "James, don't worry! I'm a good witch!" I said."Freak! You're a freak!" he yelled at me. I was shocked. James had never said anything so hurtful before! I started to explain when he turned, dropped the flowers he was holding, and ran away._ He had been holding flowers, _I thought. _He had been trying to make a romantic gesture. And I had ruined it. _I started to cry. Then I stood, picked up the brand new telephone _**( IDK if they had telephones so just live with it.)** _that James had bought me and dialed his number. He picked up on the third ring and said "hello?" "James? It's me! Please let me explain!" "fine. We're not over yet. BUT YOU BETTER HAVE A REASONABLE EXPLANATION!" He yelled and hung up. I went to the local baker to try to pick up some new bread. On the way there, I passed the saloon. I was thinking about why men needed beer when I saw James walk in. I decided to follow him. I walk in and see James eating a redhead's face. I gasped. "JAMES?!" I yelled, making the whole saloon look our way. "So this is her?" the redhead said. "You knew?!" I half screamed at her. "YOU! HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN COMING HERE?" I yelled at the bartender. "Three or four months." every one replied. "DAMN YOU, JAMES HEROLD! DAMN YOU TO THE DARKEST PIT IN HELL!" He looked terrified._

_I marched home and cried myself to sleep. When I woke up I decided to go give James a piece of my mind. I got to his cottage and opened the door. I walked right into his bedroom and found him and Victoria dead in his bed. Thats when I knew they were after me. _

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Ever since then, I've been on the run. I would stay in a town for about a year, then mysterious killings would start in the area around where I was staying. I had always none when it was **_THEM._** They were the Volturi, head of the magical world, and, of course, vampires. They were chasing after me for risking exposure. So the humans find out that their world isn''t as perfect as they thought. Big deal.

This time, I actually thought they had forgotten. I stayed two years,was the most popular girl in school, and had a boyfriend for the first time since the incident. Then, a boy at our school named Andrew mysteriuosly disapeered. But I knew that he had died. Killed was more exact. I knew that if I stayed any longer,people who were close to me would die. It would just get closer and closer, starting with Jessica and working it's way in to-god forbid-Edward. So I had to leave.


	2. we meet again

**A/N**

**hey! this is my first ff so i hope you like! please do not be afraid to be mean when you review! i don't care! i will try to update asap but no promises. here it is!**

**Disclaimer: if i were her holyness Stephanie Meyer, do you really think i would bother writing here when i could easily get my book published instead?**

I looked all around Forks High for the last time. I was gonna miss it here. But I had to go. I was to dangerous to stay here. I would be risking my life leaving, but risking everyone I knew and loved if I stayed. I took a deep breath as i remembered all the great things that had happened here. The time Mike Newton got pushed into the girl's locker room and saw Jessica Stanley naked, the time Angela Weber ran the report about Eric Yang stuffing is speedo to make himself "more appealing to the lady's". Or the time I first saw Edward. _Come on, Bella! Stop thinking about HIM! You're only making this harder on yourself! _I mentally scolded myself for thinking about HIM. HE was the reason I had to leave. We were- and still are - madly in love. But I was to dangerous. EVERY TIME I GET A LIFE AGAIN, **_THEY_**SHOW UP! This time, they went way to far. You see, I'm a witch. Eighty years ago, I made the worst mistake any witch has ever done. I let a human know our secret. My "one true love", James, saw me casting a spell. I thought I could trust him, so i did. He told the entire village! The very next day, I caught him cheating on me with an ungrateful whore named Victoria. Two days later, they were both killed by **_THEM._**

_*flashback*_

_I looked around as I picked the last little bit of Nightshade for my next potion. I quickly ran back to my cabin and put it down behind the sheets in the linen closet. Then I turned back to the kitchen and began to brew a love potion. I had heard the mayor and his wife were having some troubles. I knew it wasn't my business but I had to help. I had added all the ingredients and was about to say the spell when I heard a gasp behind me. I spun around and saw James, my boyfriend, standing there with a shocked look on his face. "Y-y-your a witch!" he said, shocked. "James, don't worry! I'm a good witch!" I said."Freak! You're a freak!" he yelled at me. I was shocked. James had never said anything so hurtful before! I started to explain when he turned, dropped the flowers he was holding, and ran away._ He had been holding flowers, _I thought. _He had been trying to make a romantic gesture. And I had ruined it. _I started to cry. Then I stood, picked up the brand new telephone _**( IDK if they had telephones so just live with it.)** _that James had bought me and dialed his number. He picked up on the third ring and said "hello?" "James? It's me! Please let me explain!" "fine. We're not over yet. BUT YOU BETTER HAVE A REASONABLE EXPLANATION!" He yelled and hung up. I went to the local baker to try to pick up some new bread. On the way there, I passed the saloon. I was thinking about why men needed beer when I saw James walk in. I decided to follow him. I walk in and see James eating a redhead's face. I gasped. "JAMES?!" I yelled, making the whole saloon look our way. "So this is her?" the redhead said. "You knew?!" I half screamed at her. "YOU! HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN COMING HERE?" I yelled at the bartender. "Three or four months." every one replied. "DAMN YOU, JAMES HEROLD! DAMN YOU TO THE DARKEST PIT IN HELL!" He looked terrified._

_I marched home and cried myself to sleep. When I woke up I decided to go give James a piece of my mind. I got to his cottage and opened the door. I walked right into his bedroom and found him and Victoria dead in his bed. Thats when I knew they were after me. _

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Ever since then, I've been on the run. I would stay in a town for about a year, then mysterious killings would start in the area around where I was staying. I had always none when it was **_THEM._** They were the Volturi, head of the magical world, and, of course, vampires. They were chasing after me for risking exposure. So the humans find out that their world isn''t as perfect as they thought. Big deal.

This time, I actually thought they had forgotten. I stayed two years,was the most popular girl in school, and had a boyfriend for the first time since the incident. Then, a boy at our school named Andrew mysteriuosly disapeered. But I knew that he had died. Killed was more exact. I knew that if I stayed any longer,people who were close to me would die. It would just get closer and closer, starting with Jessica and working it's way in to-god forbid-Edward. So I had to leave.


End file.
